Maid Fetish?
by Llama-Herder
Summary: Seychelles has had the last straw! Arthur can take his scones and tea and shove it up were it counts.. But wear a maid's outfit? NO WAY.. TO FRANCIS'S PARTY? NONONON! But wait... Is he trying to say something to me? I do not own Hetalia.. Rated M sex!
1. MAID WHAT! Oh A month okayFINE DX

"Don't run in the halls"

Broke that rule..

"Get along with everyone.."

Does it include you?

"Make me some scones and tea.."

did you ask for scorched black scones the color of your soul and liquid that tasts like windex?

Well then... I did that wrong..

... Whoops... I did that wronge.. AGAIN!

Now you want me to wear...

" outift to the party to night... "

Who the hell doe you think I am?

I currently held up the outfit he wanted me to wear tonight... A maid outfit.. Sure it would;ve been okay if it was british- which covered more skin but french? Don't get me wronge I like french- I actually LOVE IT! It's apart of me.. But in my current situation this year.. High school was already rough as it was.

A maid outfit.. It was interesting.. There was a little white color neck piece. That would go uner my collar. Then the worst came... The dress was humiliating.. It was so releavling! The worst was it had the british flag on the front, the dress was strapless looked tight, and it only covered up to my upper thighs... With black 2 inch heels to go alone with this torture outfit...

I felt my stomach drop. Was this a costume party or something entirely diffrent..

I felt my chest begin to pacen up.. He just stood there looking at me.. He was hard to read sometimes but this was.. His intent. I felt my hands grip the lacy fabric and tremble. I heard a alarm go off in my head, then it was silent...

Then the smoked black scones and his grey tea rattled as I slammed both of my tan fingers on to the workspace of his cherry wooden light poured in from the student council room from the gothic styled windows, where the large european chair hide the soul of a dark presence. His emerald eyes cut through the darkness and I stood my ground. He held his composer, apathetic look, and hands folded looking professional to my out burst.. OOOOH I WANTED TO SPILL THAT GOD DAMN TEA ON HIM AND SEE HIM SCREAM!

I stood my ground. Emerald eyes met my amber golden eyes. I was going to give him a peace of my mind, what I wanted to say was I was tired of his English shit, and he can take his black burnt scones, and Earl Grey tea to shove it.. That was important. Dealing with the current situation- with the tension this was the last straw. VIVA LA REVOLUTION BITCHES!

"A maids custom... A MAID'S OUTFIT?" " My eye twitched golden eyes filled with disgust. He of course would just look at me with that same apathetic face..

Of course I didn't look any better. Not handleing my self in a calm manner, yelling and my position didn't help either. I've been in this position before. Leaning forward, the sun in my face, just this pose caused trouble for me. France as well as other guys would stare at me or blush. So I tried to avoid this postion due to the reputation I was given this year that I tried to live down... Just because I hung out with France, and had a colar that this bastard gave me.. As well as hang out with other geys.. It wasn't my fault Hungary was my only girl friend who was my room mate. I loved her but when you have guys coming into your room to play video games which was snuck in by hungary, until one in the morning. THe noise yes can be suggestive.. Yelling, screaming, crying ( Yes prussia does cry when he loses. Because he's so fucking awesome!) and celebrating. Then leaving at usually 1-4 in the morning could lead others to interpret the situation diffrently. Sure I hung out with Francis, yes was a pervert but a nice guy over all... But it didn't stop others from thinking any diffrently.

My small hour glass figure, nice legs, long brown hair,tan skin, and full lips would be intimidating because- men usually saw me as a toy. But I wasn't...I soon tried to break my habits of comfort in attempting to prevent such actions that would lead other to thinking things like I was a slut,bitch, or whore.. This was another problem to deal with. But to Arthur that was a diffrent story but still one of my troubles too..

Arthur Kirkland, I didn't think he had a sexual preference.. Which made me feel better because I know he never would see me as attractive or try anything. To this point and my past I just began to hate relationships of high school love it was so stupid.

But his lack of concern for me was what made me think that he was even a bigger prick.. I knew that he just wanted a maid outfit because it was either two things...

One, He of course was a teenage boy who was hormone crazed. He thought he would be sneaky by fulfilling his needs by dressing me up in a maid outfit.. Not caring for my reputation as long as it suited him and met his needs.

Or...

Two, he was just being a Prick by hurting my reputation... I was already known as a whore.. Why else would he do it? He wanted to make my life miserable.

I stared- no I glared at this presence of pure evil in my eyes.

His ruffled dirty blonde hair, porceline skin much like Francis complexion, a sharp jaw bone structure, thin scrawny looking body frame ( which is really toned. Seychelles saw this when she accidentally spilled tea on him), and you know.. I hate to admitt this but, he was kinda cute.. When he kept his mouth shut..

Sure he was nice a few times, sure that's endearing but I want someone like Frances who is always a gentleman, without the perverted persona.

But still nothing attractive! But all I know, and what I've heard from Francis is that he was a former delinquent. A delinquent look, dangeroous emerald eyes apathetically glared at me beacause I refused to wear such a kinky outfit to Francis party! WFT MAN!

The room was silent the tension could be tasted as I opened my mouth.

" WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" I was trembling with anger. This was the last straw..

He smirked, his lips tugging at the corners before slamming down his large hands on to the table, leaning against his desk, he seemed to mimick my stance. His breath was so close just barely gracing my chin.

" Your seychelles," His voice was low. He glared with a smirk. I wouldv'e been blushing but right now at the current moment, my cheecks were occupied by an anger blush, not a love blush..

" a small african nation.. A small island in the Indian ocean off the north west coast -" He emphasied the small which mad my jaw clench and I couldn't hold my lip any longer.

"North east" I corrected. I contiued to glare at him, his smirk vanished as he drew his attention towards the off! I was french and you know it doesn't take much. I was french and I don't take shit!

Madagascar island... You are under British rule and also speak French which is very distastful. You suck at making tea, biscuts and my mums scones.." I rolled my eyes... Well excuse me your highness...

He stood from his red velvett chair moving to the side of the desk, his long nible hands gliding across the table as he got closer to me.

Now the ass hole was next to me. Leaning like he was cool with that same old evil expression that reminded me of a cat eye it's prey..

He placed both hands near my smalle fingers, I didn't move. I needed to stand my ground I was not going to move away or show a weakness. My feirce golden eyes met emerald eyes that currently smirked with power in a battle. I will win!

He pulls the color of pure emerald gems seem inferior. Seychelles tiny legs fight to stay still. Both stared at one another trying to understand why the maid topic had to be brought up. Diffrent reasons but the topic was not seen as a conversation that would go well.

"I need you to wear this to accompany me to the custom party Franis is having. If you can deal with wearing this customfor one night I'll allow the rest of the month off- maybe longer?... " He lifted his head and studied my reaction. It was so easy after you've been together for so long.

I felt my eyes widen, and breath hitch. Was this true?

The whole month? It made my mouth twitch up wards, and body heat up.

OOHH SWEET MAMA! A month or longer? No Arthur! I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.. It was... Wait- I burst my own bubble. I felt my neck slowly turn to look at him also studing him.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I keep my word."

Seychelles eyes gaze drifted towards the window where the light had poured in showing the devil in front of her. I felt my body tense... I felt my eyes buring holes at the white french box that currently lay in front of me. My arms relax as I lean on to my hands my head bent over to breath. I felt alittle bit of pressure leave my chest.

Just think Seychelles... A month.. Just for one night wear this... I look towards the box that heald the relealing outfit - my eyes twitched and I tried to prevent my lips from puckering up., I let out a sigh of defeat.. I could probably live it down for a while, that could work... I grabbed the box

" Fine. " I turned and walked towards the door. I accidently slammed the door shut.

" The only time I'll do this..." I looked down at the box. Feeling my throat feel plugged. Why? Why is it always me?

I walked down the deserted hallway for a breather. I guess this is one time I'll get a breather before the party. I couldn't help but feel my chest edge with a sensless emtoin.

When was it when people were going to listen? But I soon smiled because one day after high school.. I find a family... I'll find a place I belong.. I search for someone who won't hurt me.. Because then.. I'll finally feel were I belong.. Like I do with Francis.


	2. PARRRRTY BEGINS!

"This is so strange.." I tried to pull up torture outfit to cover my cleavage, and pull it down in order to prevent my butt from showing... God I wasn't getting anywhere I sighed. But it made me happy to see everyone having a great time.

Well I was a little jealous because -Everyone was wearing cool outfits.. Japan, wore a kimiguru pajama godzilla. I just wanted to hug him! But my outfit prevented me from doing so. America or Alfred was a cowboy, he looked like he was enjoying himself. Italy his grandpapa- I smiled that is sooo sweet No wonder he's popular with the ladies. I almost wanted to hug him but my outfit prevented me from doing so... Germany wore a puppy dog outfit- SOOOOO CUTE! Even though he is scary at times he looks just adorable now!

France was dressing in a fancy tuxedo, a black cape and it looked like he had inserted fangs.. Of course he was a vampire having girls hang from him on the coach.. Sure it bothered me but I know France would wait until high school. He promised that I would be his first. That was his promise I touch my silk red ribbons.

I felt a light tap on my right shoulder and turned my head to see what or who had touched me. I smelled alchol and it suprised me to see.

"Hey, I see your in a maid's outfit- I wonder why~3? " Elizabeth my best friend currently had this sober expression as she grinned at me crazyly. She was wearing a witches outfit.. She looked really sexy, at least I knew I wasn't alone..

"You look sooooooOOOoooOOOOooooooO o cuuute!" I caught her before she hit the ground.

"ELIZABETH! "

* * *

><p>So after a whole hour of trying to well... Take care of a sober Elizabeth, we found ourselves talking in the bathroom right next to a porcelain toilet.. Sure some moments a girl would come in a elizabeth would well... Elizabeth is a happy person when she's drunk and she likes to talk so put two and two together to get a flippin awesome four minuet talk-a-thon by the hungarian women. She was pretty good.<p>

Once we were alone she just started to talk again except this time this caught my attention... I smelled her breathe of alchol... My eyes roll back! EWW!

"I see you wanted to impress Arthur.." She looks at me up and down...I couldn't help but blush and snap at the sober elizabeth..

"No! He made me dress like this! I didn't even want to come like this! " I felt like a kid. Turning away from her, with my arms crossed and pout. I heard a snort before a echos of her laughter filled the bathroom stalls.

"He... *snort* Made... *snort* you," She emphasised you taking her index finger and taping my nose before falling back into laughter..

Now this was.. Strange. It was kinda getting on my nerve...

"Hey.." She continued to laugh..

"HEY!" I screamed. She immideatly drew her attention back to me her laughter had dimished..

"..."

"Yeah?"

"What's so funny? why are you laughing? THIS IS NOT FUN TO ME!" I felt tears bringing from my eyes. This was terrible I had to be forced to dress in such a suggestive outfit, be forced by England or we like to call him Arthur, to dress and to attend with him, her friend is now acting weird, throwing up, being drunk, and now she's being laughed at. This was it!

"Seychelles," Hungary softly said..

"England... Has a fetish.."

"well good for fucking him... I hate him..."

"No well it has to do with you..."

Now I emitted whines and cries! WHY THAT JERK!

"Wait... WHAT?" I faced Elizabeth with a puzzled look..

Arthur+fetish=ME?

"What?"

Hungary sighed.. I guess you weren't here in elementray or in Junoir high school.. You see England... He..." She paused giggling..

"Go on!"

"He used to have a great liking to maid outfits... I mean all through middle school he was very commanding. "

We both rolled our eyes...

Yes I see..

"But the thought of a servant was like one of his-" She used marked air quotes with both hands when saying

" Imaginary friends..." Before falling back in laughter-I did giggle a bit. Yes,Arthur was mad- I had seen many many times in the student council room alone, watching him take a break while talking to air... Yep, I knew from then on when he was petting a imaginary Unicorn, and was as giddy as a girl with a crush takling about "how they were real friends..." I couldn't help but laugh..

" So it was like this.." She puts her palm out..

"Arthur has always had a godlike complex and this can lead to very wierd addictions.. Challenging others, being competative, showing he has power," She looks at me and smiles..Creepyly.

"you know one of the few symbols of power that he often relates power to?"

Something just clicked in my head.. I was so stupid to not...

"Wait... Are you-"

"MAIDS! SERVANTS! AND GOD DAMN IT LEASHES! " She pointed her index finger threatening at my collar by *cough* you know who... ( Voldemort? :D )

Seychelles you gotta leave before..before..."" She was becoming more weary as she wobbled for balance.. !

" It gets worse! " She exclaimed.

My jaw dropped. Arthur really was a crazy son of a bitch! ( Sorry Mrs. Kirkland.. Mrs. Kirkland: It's alright he is my son.. )

"What happened here?" We heard another voice echo in the bathroom..


	3. BATHROOM PARTTY!

"Taiwan!" I was so glad to see her! Taiwan was wearing a Japanese Kimono! AAAAW! IT WAS SO ADORIBLE PROBABLY FOR KIKU!

"you look awesome!"

"Yeah... youss look sexy my foxy asian friend!"

We both turned our head towards the sober Hungary. Taiwan just had a " She's-drunk-isnt-she " face, and I replyied with nodd.

"How long have you girls been in here?"Taiwan gracefully moved over in her Kimono to us. Sitting down her face filled with curiosity and concern.

" Yeah! BAAAaaathrom party! WOOOT! HEHEHEHEHE!" Elizabeth yelled...

"Ummm.. I think about... 4 hours?"

Taiwan's eyes grew wide and pulled me up from the ground.

"What?" Her eyes shown concern. I smiled. Yep, that was sweet Taiwain.. Always thinking of herself and others. That's why Kiku loves her. She's so lucky to have some one like that. I kinda felt envious.

I found myself being dragged to the door by Taiwan. Before she turned to face me holding both of my hands.

"You need to go have fun. I'll take care of her for now.."

"But Taiwan. This is so.." I look down at my outfit.. Too releaving.

I felt my shoulders covered by a soft material. I look up to see Mei's kimono shall gone.

"AAAAAAAW, Taiwan" I pull her into hug.

"Your too sweet."

"It's no problem.." She blushed before pushing me out the door and smiled at me a sweet one.

" Go have fun! I'll take care of Liz okay?"

I heard Liz in the back round protesting.

"Don't call me Lizzy! *hiccup* Only mah Hunny Bunches of Oaks is allowed to call me Lizzy!"

I smile and say thank you. Now that I have a shall that reaches down to my knees, I feel alot better now it's time to Party!


	4. HAVE I LOST MY MIND?

"Wow... Fancy..." I whispered softly to myself, amazed at the glorious party that Francis was throwing.

I heard laughter coming from the corner and found a crowd of people surrounding the source of laughter.

"Yeah he's gonna do it tonight!" One of the men hollers.

My curiosity got the better of me and shifted towards the group. I pushed against the tall body of people to finally arrive at the center where I gasp in surprise.

"Francis! " I blushed as I felt as if to stare at a picture of a prince.

Francis look especially handsome tonight. Wearing a gothic styled midnight tux with fangs that glinted from the party lights. His seductive fangs shown when he threw his head back and laughed. His long wavy blonde locks seemed to remain still. Of course he would be a vampire. I blushed at the thought. Sure he had girls hanging off him- It was just because of his handsome complexion. and they did look viciously at me because I whispered his name, but I wanted to see Francis! I smiled as I stepped toward the drunken French aristocrate and the group of unfreindly female faces.

" Francis!" I finally made it towards him. But my smile faded when I saw him with condoms sitting right next to him. Wait he wasn't going to...

"Hey Seychelles.." He was sober just by the tone and the look he was sober. He was stupid enough to get sober, with girls surrounding him, and a pack of condoms next to him..

Suddenly the words made sense..

"He was going to do it tonight." I felt my heart plummite to the ground breaking into shards.

I thought I was going to be the first...I thought it ment something special to him...

" I ran over as fast as I could in my heals, being blinded by the tears that threatened to fall. This is the most terrible night! I hate it! I saw the outline of the exit but before I could escape, I felt my arm being pulled back by force.

Tears escape my eyes and the image is clear now I see a pirate hat with feathers, and glaring emerald eyes.

It's Arthur...

I snarled at him.

"Let go of me Arthur." I look at him up and down. He was a pirate, a menacing pirate who looked down at me, his eyes widened as I glared at him showing my teeth in anger. He looked down to the floor as I struggled from his grip. All that time I just wanted to escape, holding in the hurt within my throat trying not to whimper.

"We need to talk..." He grabbed my arm pulling it roughly, I felt my head begin to panic as I actually pleaded him to stop. The people around us thought we were role playing, being a costume party and laughed at the situation. No one stopped him. They all laughed and continued to talk.

"Whore,"

"slut"

"Distgusting" was what I heard from a few feminie vioces who we passed.

It was a simple party, and my reputatin just became worse. I tried to avoid anyones gaze as I passed them. Please don't see me.. Please don''t see me..

Then what made me crack was when I heard him call from the other side of the room.

"Have fun little pumpkin!" His laughter was the last thing I could hear echoing throughout my mind. Tormenting me.. Was this some sick game? Did he even care?

IMy heart seemed to echo throught my head. The beat growning louder and faster as we ran into the darkness more. I couldn't see where we were going because my eyes were rimming with tears. finaly we stopped and my feet began to ach. I feel to my knees give out and fall to the cold ground and felt sobbs emit from my throat. I tried to cover them. I didn't want Arthur to see it. The last person I wanted to see. Everything was dark.. I didn't know where I was.. But I thought it was hell.

I finally calmed down alittle hiccuping from tears and feeling the stains cool down my cheeks in the cold midnight air. I was outside in a garden, we were on a cememnt path outside of the dorms where the party was. I looked up to the window to see the flashing lights continue. The moonlight lighted my sight as I looked over to see him. Arthur wearing a red velveet long pirate coat, a white frilled bvlouse with black pants, black boots, a piriate hate, and a eye patch. I would've thought he was handsome if he wasn't such a jerk.

He just stood there... I could only see a dark figure standing over me... and for some reason everything seemed to snap. I felt my blood run hot and my patient finally vanish with the dignity I had left.

I was forced to wear a stupid maids outfit.

I was humiliated

I didn't want to come

I have to come because of a stupid Arthur who put a leash on me.

and the man I love broke his promis about me being his first... I was stupid to even believe in love, I was just a toy to everyone. No one would love me. Or respect me for who I am..

I felt my throat growl before I stood up quickly almost stumbling for balance and running towards the figure that caused me greif. I used all my strenght screaming and pounding my fists on his chest. Continuously repeating..

" I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

Sobbs emitting from my throat.

"I'm just some toy" My fist tensed

"You will never care for me!"

I saw Francis's smiling face, when we walked together laughing.

"YOU'LL NEVER LOVE ME! YOU NEVER!" I scretched as one last pound was forced.

I felt so limp. So lonely that my tears couldn't sece to stop flowing. Tepid tears kept flowing down my stained cheeks..

Suddenly I feel two hands cup my cheeks and lift my face up. My tears kept me from seeing what he was doing but then. My lips felt something warm and chapped meet my lips. It felt nice. It wasn't a kiss like Francis', It was so diffrent. It felt right. I felt my eyes close and the tears secess. I feel into the kiss deeping it. It was so gentle,reassuring. So diffrent...

I finally calmed down opened my eyes to see soft emerald jewels smile at me. My heart skipped a beat. I felt my body become numb sighing from the stress before falling onto the chest of Arthur Kirkland, leaning on him for support.

" What happened?" He softly whispered into my ear. I felt his warm breath so close to my neck it gave me shivers.

" Nothing.."

"pfttt.." He rolled his eyes. I looked back up at him.. Was he worried about me?

"Like I can believed that..."

"Shut up... " I softly whispered. I felt my chest warming up.. My left chest started to hurt. It was were my heart was held.. It started to quiver before I felt so cold. I just started to cry again. I tried to stop myself. But I found my hands covering my face and trying to supress the sobs I felt two warm arms wrap around my waste and pull me closer in.

I wasn't expecting him to do this. But he did. He wrapped his arms around me, holding my waste with one hand and my head with the other while kissing it, and whispering pacifying words. His hand traveled up to my head. His large gentle hands brushed through my brown locks. It felt as if my the pain in my heart was numbing over with this sweet warmth for some reason. Have I lost my mind?


	5. Starlight

"So that's what happened." England leaned back looking at me. I used the back of my hand to wipe my eyes, sniffing as I nodded my head in reply. I had just told him of what happened.. Well, excluding the bathroom part when I discovered his maid fetish. I looked down, my eyes lowering, and face sore from crying. I heaved a sign laying my hands in my lap clasping them.

"I didn't know it could hurt this much.." I heard my voice in a monotone.

" Coming from France I'm not suprise."

"But I liked him so much..." I heard my voice becoming weaker.

My hands drew up to the ribbons that he gave to me. Didn't he love me? Was that all a lie?.. I thought it ment something. maybe I was wronge..

" I care." Our eyes met.

Did he really mean that? I felt so unsure..

"Yeah..."

"Hey you don't sound very convinced..."

Well he was just trying to be nice.

'"Thank you, Arthur. But I should be going..." I gave him a soft smile and attempted to get up. I was pulled back down. My head hit a solid surface, opening my eyes to see Arthur on top of me leaning over me.

"Arthur..." I lowered my voice. I was warning him not to mess with me...

" Why aren't you wearing your maid custom?" His oversized eye brows raised in curiosity. I felt the blush slowly rise to my cheeks..

I am..."

He studied me before removing the Taiwan's shawl from my body.

I looked away embaressed at feeling so bare. My face began to heat up..

" What?" I squeaked. I felt him staring intently at me.

" Your beautiful... I don't think Francis really deserved to make such a starlight cry..."

"Starlight?AGH!"

I felt his lips warm my neck leaving trails of gentle kissed all over.

I felt too weak to fight and just began to gasp at his actions. My heart was echoing through my ears the silence of the moon and his kisses filled the garden. It felt so good. But something began to bother me.

" I know..."

"...Huh?"

" I know about your maid fetish..." I held my hands covered my chest. This was really embarissing.

I saw him blush and quickly get up.

"Wait, who told you? Was it Francis?" His eyes narrowed looking at me the side from his slouched position.

"No... Hungary..."

" GOD DAMN IT SHE SAID SHE WOULD NEVER SAY ANTHING!"

" Arthur... "

He looked at me still blushing but intently listening. I guess I needed to ask him this..

" Am I just..." My body began to feel electircal.. Trying to force the words out of my tensed throat.

"One of your toys?" I looked away from him. Sighing in distress. I couldn't bear to hear the answer so i turned away from him.. I knew he was going to say yes.

"Once tonight is over with... It'll be like nothing happened right?" I looked away. Tonight was just too much.

" No..."

"What?" My heart skipped a beat. We both started into our tense eyes.

"No... I wanted to show Francis.. Even if it was selfish of me that You were mine.. "

" I felt my self infuriated. He was quiet and was blushing. So I was?

" So I'm still an object?" I heard a edge of hurt in my voice, I stood up backing away from him.

"No." He firmly said taking my hands in his large nible fingers. He looked at me with a stern look, he seemed so serious about what he was going to say. But he was blushing which made him look cute under the moonlight. I was already blushing harder.

" I guess I was greedy. I wanted you to be mine.. Mine only as Seychelles. I like you as you."

I felt my heart skip a beat, I sucked in a breath.

" I love your free spirit. Your consideration. Your dedication. Your attitude. And just... Being with you... Your sweet and I may act like I don't care but.. I-" He was blushing really hard that he would put a tomatoe to shame.

"I guess from the moment I saw you I wanted you t be mine.. You see a servant is never to betray it's master... Like a lover is not suppose to betray another." He looked so sad.

" I've never had a normal relationship throughout my life. My brothers always plotted against me and I never had... " He choked up.

I felt as if somehting hit me like thunder. It had made sense now. Arthur was capable to love, but his past made it hard...Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. But if Arthur had shown this side of hime before I think I would've felt something towards Arthur.. More than a friend...

He let go of me and stood up. Placing his hat back on.

"Shall we go back to the party?" He held his hand out towards me.

"Starlight?"


	6. Role Playing?  Warning Smex 18 Only

HEEY! THIS IS THE PART WHERE CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 16 YEARS OF AGE SHOULD LEAVE!

SMUT, SEX, and HENTAI IS IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! TAKE CAUTION!

I held Arthur's arms close to me. Our arms intertwinded as I feel guided by his strong strides. I look at him and feel as if I'm safe walking back to the party.

I needed to return Taiwan's shawl back before I return to my dorm. I looked back up at Arthur, his sharp jaw line, porcelain skin, emerald students and blonde hair. He wasn't so bad... My face heated up.

Once we arrived at the party, we couldn't find anyone we knew. It seemed as if the Axis Powers and everyone we knew, except Francis, were gone. Just a crowd of foreign faces.

"Maybe we should-"

"Cream puffs?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes held a plate of Francis' cream puffs. She looked friendly and smiled really warmly towards me. I don't know why but I think I knew her.

"Oh, so your Seychelles!"

"Yes?"

"I'd be honored if you try one of my cream puffs. You really are cute, just like Francis said.." My head turns back to her face. Who is she?

"Hello Monaco.." England greeted.

"Hey, Eyebrows..." Monaco glared towards the pirate who stood his ground.

"Wait your Francis' sister!" I pointed at her finally realizing why I'd seen her before.

She smiled at me before she took a cream puff from the silver plater and forced it into my gapping mouth.

"Here, I wanted you to have this.."

"HEY!"

The filling dripped from my mouth. Why did she shove it into my mouth?

"Well I gotta go bye!" She left before I could swallow the whole thing. Arthur attempted to follow her, he looked up set but I found my self coughing as England ran back, and puts his hand on my back.

"Are you okay?" His emerald orbs looked worried. I smiled and waved my hands in front of me, "No I'm fine! Don't worry!"

"Are you sure, " It was distracted by his brows, almost missing what he said.

"Are you sure.."

I laughed, I didn't know England was this cute..

"Yes I'm-" S

"Umm.. Arthur.. I felt my crotch grow warm.. My heart started to pace, and my body temperture rose.

"Arthur..." I felt my voice grow softer in a moan. His face grew stiff, and green eyes grow wider.

Arthur.. I -I... I" I was suddenly wearly, looking around at the party. Eveyone was kissing.. And some were...

I let out a soft mew grabbing on to his sleeve. It felt so hot I gasped.

"Seychelles..." I heard Arthurs voice lower.

" We need to leave."

"Why?" I pulled him closer, my hands around his neck, my stomach felt his toned muscles under his shirt, and slowly moved up to . I strocked his neck seeing him adams apple tremble, I drew my eyes up towards his face. His green eyes shown a confusion but lusty expression. He was trying to be a gentle man and hold himself back. I couldn't help myself as I smirked feeling my body growing louder. I found his so cute, why not tease him a little?

I rubbed my body up against him jumping in order to get to his lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him down on the coach above me. God it was so hot.. I -I

" God damn Francis." He looked almost annoyed. I felt my body jolt as my mind lost control. "Arthur.." I mewed. I was looking at him with puppy eyes. I needed to be relieved..Relieved somehow.

I pulled him down into a kiss and I lost contorl. I nibbled his lower lip, running my tongue on his lower lip. Moaning his name while pulling him closer.

"SEychelles!" I felt my body be hoisted up, Arthur was carrying me bridal style . I took this chanve to try to pull him closer I really wanted to kiss him. I felt so hot. "Aruthur..." I moaned... I felt my body tremble trying to kiss him as we exited the part.

I felt myself being layed on the bed. I immideatly latched on to Arthur. I looked around rubbing my head like a cat. I was feeling horny.. I gasped looking around. The covers had the england flag and there were trinkets in the room. This had to be his room.

"Arthur what's wrong?" I gasped. I held on to my crotch that pulsed. It was really turning me on!

* * *

><p>~Back at Englands Room~<p>

"Francis put aphrodisiac in those cream puffs..." He looked at me his expression of concern. He took off his hat and red velvet pirate coat..

" Okay..Master Captain!" I saluted him. This had to be a dream because my heart was shattered to day.. Why not play. I felt tears run down my cheeks..I giggled.

"but my concern is." he walked over to my. I eyes dropped.

He held both of my arms looking at me with those emerald eyes. I was suprised. A concerned Arthur was very new.

"Are you okay?" His smile was so soft I just wanted to taste it. I close my eyes and take in deep breaths. Trying to calm myself down. I gasped and mewed his name. He remained silent. I felt his warm hands rubb my arms.

"Arthur.. I can't take it..." I pulled him with all my strenght I couldn't hold back anylonger I pulled him down.. I tried to bring him closer but he struggled..

"Secychelles he struggled, we wrestled for domanace. but I was able to somehow lay victoriously on him on the bed.

" I want you to... do anything with me Arthur.." I panted.

He was turning read. I kissed his cheecks and neck. Nibbling and licking his lips for an entrance.

"Please... Arthur.." I felt something poking at my hehind. I felt Arthurs pants stretch.

"Seychelles! No we can't do this.."

He pulled be back looking at me his cheecks His cheeks were blushing a peach pink, his hair was like a golden hay stack messy, and he panted heavily.

" But... Master!" I cooed.

"You have me..."

I felt myself being pushed to the ground. He nibbled at my lip for entrance and I implied. He smashed his lips on to mine, I felt his saliva slowly enter my mouth as our tounges fought for dominace.

We were having a war, in bed.. ( authors note: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I wanted to put that so bad! XD)

He pulled me put by the arms before he aksed one more thing.

" Are you sure about his?" His emerald eyes seemed to melt me like butter.

Arthur.. I leaned toards him and left butterfly kissed down his neck. I felt him pant and his jaw clentched trying to suppress a moan.

" let's get you out of these clothes. " I panted and fought the trembling but was able to undo the buttons kissin ghim while taking off his white frilled blouse. Next I pushed him down, and undit his aints. I was suprised to see his eraction standing straight up.

"Master.." I touched his head. " Would yo like me to please you?"

I saw his adams apple bobble as he coughed and replied.

"Yes.. That would be pleasent.."

"As you command"

I kissed the his head, and slowly licked the top. Slowly I breathed on it and encircled his head with my tong slowly getting deeper and deepter with each thrust. I was watching his face dye red and eyes flutter back. I felt it begin to pulse as I give it one lick, gently folding my wet tongue around his staff. I began to explore with my mouth his long thick rod. I bobbed my head using my hand to support. I saw his toned abes begin to breath hard. Moaning my name as I increased in pace.

"i-I'm coming!"

Then white thick liquick errupted. The creamy residue was coving my face. I licked it off and smiled at him.. The salty taste took a while to clean off.

Giggling silently at his glazed face.. He was so cute... Still licking his cum off my hand..

"Seychelles.." His voice was lower than usual.

" Yes," I crawled up to him and licked him, " master?" I cocked my head tot he side.

" Now it's your turn..." He gently grabbed my sholders and layed me down. My legs were inbetween his body as He grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I layed my hand on top of his shoulders in order to deepen the kiss. He began to rub my pussy through the light fabric, playing with my sensitive areas. Feeling the warm wetness grow until it dripped on my underwear and between my legs. I sqeaked as he tried to stick his touge in my mouth. I felt his hands soon push the white fabric away and stick a ringer inside me slowly moving increasing in pace as I moaned his name. My back arched I felt him within my wet walls. His finger moving and teasing me with every chance he had. Until I felt my pussy pulsing, I gasped his name, begging him for more. His fingers pulsed in and out that I could hear the sounds of my wetness coming from his hands.

"Arthur you inside of me.." I panted, "I can feel you.."

He lowered his head never ceasing his pace before whispering with his hot breath,

"I can hear you, Starlight.." I suddenly released my tension I had just cum.

He pulled his fingers up to his mouth. His lips grinning at my wearly form. Licking the cum from his fingers. While stroking my stomach. His green eyes never leaving me. It gave me shivers.

I felt his hand pull me up, and his hand snake behind my back to grasp he zipper in and slowly undo the dress that clothed my figure. He took my tiny maid custom off and threw it to the side of the bed. He then straddled me, he then pushed me down on to my back, and lower his head to my private reagions. I began to panic.. He moved ot my black panties and chuckled. All I could do was blush and squeak.

"Do you like them?" I asked still panting.

"No.." I felt my shoulders tense.

" I love them..Like you.." My heart skipped a beat.

He pulled them down and forcefully opened my legs. I knew what he was going to-

" No.. Please!" I struggled..."Wait a min-AH!" I felt his breath gently blow on my litoris. My back arched back at the pulsing pleasure my clict felt threaten to drip with cum. He slowly began to lick me while his fingers traced a circle. My breathing became irregular. I was moaning his name. As he ate from me. I gasped trying to prevent from moving. He held my legs apart and his dangerous emerald eyes stared at me.

I felt my crotch pulsing faster, and hotter as I soon came.

I screamed his name and he licked the cum from his lips.

"Master" I looked at him still laying down blushing from the erotic ex[reience.

"Please... I want you.."

Yes? He smirked mishceioslly. He held my hand while his other soon slide from ym stomach to down yo my nether regions...

"I-I..." It was so hard to say...

"Yes?" He playfully teased. I gasped as his fingers were soon inside me. He slowly started to slide in and out. I could feel his strong hands that held me, made me feel safe, inside of me. His fingers made me gasps as I felt him sliding deeper in and rougher in a slow motion pulling in and out, and back in to explore my insides. I was panting and still struggling to say what I wanted..

"I-I-I-I Wan-want you-OH!" I felt my hands cover my mouth this was burning me inside, but so much pleasure.

"Yes? Seychelles?" Now I saw it his deliquent side... Right now it seems really really

"You want me to?..." His eyes looked like a taunting demon with emerald eyes, while he smirked. His hot breath touched the sensitive parts of my lower regions, making me mew louder..

"Aaaagh.. Arthur.. Arthur!" I moaned his name.

I felt his fingers stop before his mouth sucked the sensitive areas of my pussy. My hips bucked as he licked it and kept his emerald eyes stare at me. His saliva drew a string as he wiped it away and smirked at me.

"What did you want?"

I panted as I tried to gather my breath.

"Arthur," I mewed. I felt my head feeling dizzy.

"I want you..." I gasped as his hands slowly traveled up from my belly to my chin.

Where he took my chin and inserted his tongue into my mouth. I allowed him to explore my body limp and chest breathing hard.

Finally he came up for air and his saliva left a string.

"I...I.. Want... Y-y-y-you.."

"Hm?" He was taunting me. stroking my cheek and neck with his strong hands. I gasped," Tell me," He got closer his husky voice whispered.

"Starlight.."

"Hot..." I moaned

"Oh You want me Hot?"

"N-nono! I mean.." I tried to explain but he cut me off. Grinning like the cheshire cat in one of the books he read.

"We can make that happen. "


End file.
